Currency of Stormwind
Like the majority of the Human kingdoms, Stormwind employs copper, silver and gold coinage in varying denominations. Like the Gilnean, Arathorian, Stromic and former Baradi currencies, Stormwind uses a crossed L (£''), which stands for ''Livre or Lions, as its currency symbol. Table of Coins Original Currency (0-135 K.C) First Gold Standard (135-360 K.C) Second Gold Standard (360-465 K.C) Third Gold Standard (465-594 K.C) Silver Standard (600-615 K.C) Fourth Gold Standard (615 K.C - Present) Gold Sovereign The largest denomination of currency minted by the Kingdom is the sovereign, a gold coin weighing around eight grams on average. The exact weight has varied over the years, and no individual coin weighs the same as every other due to the practice of shaving and clipping coins to secrete away wealth by tax collectors and other officials. The sovereign is accepted almost universally as great numbers of them were minted from the once prosperous gold mines of Westfall and Elwynn Forest, seized by the Horde, and dispersed across the world. Due to the roaring lion displayed on the reverse of the coin, sovereigns are also known as Lions. Half-Sovereign The only other gold coin in primary circulation, the Half-Sovereign is typically worth, as its name suggests, half a sovereign, although due to the material value of all Stormwindian coins this worth fluctuates from coin to coin. Like the Sovereign, it has been dispersed worldwide since the Great Wars. Noble First minted in the early 6th Century K.C, the Noble was intended to replace the Crown with a coin made from the large amounts of gold then produced by the gold mines of Elwynn forest. Although initially successful, the invasion and subsequent plundering of the mines by the orcs put an end to this plan and the Noble is no-longer minted. Half-Noble Intended to replace the Half-Crown in the same vein as the Noble would replace the Crown, the Half-Noble experienced the same "economical difficulties" as the Noble and is no-longer minted. Florin The intended gold coin replacement of the Groat, the Florin, unlike the Noble and Half-Noble, is still minted in small amounts, although its modern incarnation is held to be worth 2 Groats. Silver Livre A corruption of the Arathorian word Libra or Pound, the Livre was the largest denomination of the Stormwindian currency from the War of Independence up until the end of the Ten Years Strife, when it was replaced with the Gold Sovereign. Although unused for centuries, the Livre still remains in the form of the sign used for the Sovereign. Royal Minted for a few years following the Restoration of Stormwind, the Royal is a silver coin held to be worth the exact same as the Sovereign. Although once intended to possibly replace the Sovereign, the Sovereign quickly reasserted itself after the gold mines of the Kingdom began production once more and thus the Royal remains rare. Crown-Royal A once rare coin, the Crown-Royal or Half-Royal was the former equivalent to the Half-Sovereign and, like the Royal, was minted at times when the international value of gold was low. Commonly held to be worth 50 Groats, the Crown-Royal was, like the Royal, most recently minted after the Second War, due to the depletion of the Elwynn gold mines. Although there are many still in circulation due to the coin having been minted for much longer than the Royal was, the Crown-Royal is no longer minted. Dime The ancestor to the Crown, the Dime was a contemporary coin of the Livre, Sou, Gros and Denier and, like said coins, was removed from circulation at the end of the 4th Century. Crown Worth a tenth of a Sovereign or 10 Groats, the Crown is named due to the image on its reverse and is the second most common silver coin in circulation and the highest value silver coin still minted. It is most commonly seen for large transactions among the middle class. Half-Crown Worth, surprisingly, half a crown, the Half-Crown is the least commonly used coin of the four silver coins currently being minted. Like other silver coins it is most commonly used by the middle classes. Sou A corruption of the word solidus, the Sou was the primary silver coin of Stormwind's original currency. Much like the Denier and Gros, the Sou was forced out of circulation by the rising silver prices of the 4th Century and no surviving pieces remain it circulation. However, like the Livre and the Denier, the Sou remains in the use of a s'' to symbolise Groats. Gros A corruption of the Low Lordaeronian word ''Groot or Large, the gros is the immediate ancestor to the modern day groat, although in its own time it was worth a tenth of the current groat's amount. It evolved into the Groat with the creation of copper coins in the late 4th Century. Groat The silver groat is the next major coin in Stormwind's currency, the silver groat is the most commonly seen coinage among soldiers, merchants, and the burgeoning middle class. It commands reasonable buying power for its weight - usually around three to four grams - though it is often debased with tin and other metals. Notably, while the Gilnean Groat and Lordaeronian Groschen are both copper coins due to the rising price of silver in the late 4th Century K.C, the Stormwindian Groat remains in its original silver form. Half-Groat Worth 50 Pence, the Half-Groat is the silver coin most commonly used by the lower classes and is also the lowest value silver coin still being minted. Denier Descended from the Denarius of the Arathorian Empire, the Denier, also know as the Silver Penny, was minted from the War for Stormwind's Independence until the late Age of Plenty and was, at the time, considered to be worth the same as the modern day Copper Penny. The demise of the Silver Penny came with the rising price of silver near the end of the Age of Plenty, which saw both an increased worth and an increased cost to mint for the Denier, causing it to go out of production. Copper Helm Having replaced the Groat as the 10 Pence coin following the creation of Copper Coins, the modern day Helm fulfils the same role for the lower classes as the Crown does for the middle class and is thus most commonly used for large transactions. It is named due to the footman's helmet shown on its reverse. Half-Helm Worth five pence, the Half-Helm, like the Half-Crown, sees little use, although it is still minted. Notably, while the other half-value coins carry the same image as the full value ones, the Half-Helm, as a pun on its name, bears the image of a literal half helm. Penny The most common coin of all, a single penny is of very little value. Instituted in an endeavour to provide a shift away from the barter caused by the rising value of the Silver Penny (and, some dwarven economists have slyly noted, introduced at a time in which Stormwind's copper industry was experiencing difficulties...), the pennies weigh around half a gram. They are commonly used to pay labourers, petty craftsmen, and for small-level transactions. Due to the low value of copper in the modern day, the penny's value is largely fiat, rather than material, causing some pennies to be minted in bronze in an attempt to reclaim material value for the coin. Category:Currencies Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Laws of Stormwind